The Story of Daphne Blake and Fred Jones' Life
by Kate Smith1666
Summary: A Fraphne Story for all of the Fraphne Lovers! The prologue is the first thing, and I am new to FanFiction, so this is my first story! Please be slightly critical, but not too critical! The prologue is short, so please forgive me for that. I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review! Don't be afraid to P.M. me about things and ideas that you want to suggest or see happen! -Kate
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_The Beginning of Her New Life In Coolsville_

When her parents told Daphne Blake that she was moving from her small, cramped apartment in New York to Coolsville, she started to cry. Her parents consoled the red-headed five-year old by saying that she would make new friends, have a brand new room to play in, and best of all, have somewhere new to explore. She was still slightly dismayed, but the idea of new things intrigued her.


	2. The First Day of Kindergarten

_Three Weeks Later_

All settled in their new mansion, each having their own room that was very spacious and comfortable, her parents had decided to enroll her at Coolsville Elementary, where they had the nicest teachers and students.

_A Week Later_

As her mother walked her through the door of the classroom, Daphne became petrified. She clung to her mother's leg with all her might, not wanting to ever let go. A small, cute blonde boy came up to her, saying "Hi! I'm Fred! What's your name?"

"Daphne," She replied, slowly peeking out from behind her mother.

"That's a pretty name," he said shyly. There was a red tinge rising into his cheeks.

"Well, Daphne," Her mother told her, "Mommy has to go to work."

The small red-head slowly let go, looking up at her mother with her big, blue eyes.

"Okay." The small girl mumbled quietly.

As her mother left the classroom, Fred grabbed her hand and led her to his table where he sat alone before, and showed her to a chair. The teacher walked over to the two five-year olds and asked Fred if he would show Daphne around the classroom, and he gladly agreed. He showed her where the bathroom was, and how they did things like story time and show-and-tell. At the end of the day, when the bus came, Fred was sitting in the front row, where all the Kindergarteners had to sit. Daphne slid into the seat with him, and he asked, "Did you like your first day here?"

"Yes," she replied, "Because you were the first person to play with me and showed me around."

Fred smiled and blushed.

"This is my stop," she told him. "See you tomorrow!"

Fred looked out the bus window and saw the huge mansion she was running into. "Wow." He breathed.

When Daphne ran into the house, her mother greeted her. "How was your first day of kindergarten?" She asked.

"It was great!" Daphne replied. "I made a new friend! His name is Fred."

"That's wonderful sweetheart!" Her mother said happily. "Maybe he can come over sometime."

"That would be fun!" Daphne exclaimed excitedly before running up to her room.


	3. The Necklace

When she walked into the Kindergarten classroom, Daphne took her purple butterfly-shaped backpack and went to put it in her cubby. When the red-head looked inside, she saw a little box. She set down the backpack carefully, and reached inside. She pulled out a box wrapped in pink paper with a white bow. The small girl turned it in her hands and she gingerly grabbed an edge of the well-wrapped gift, and pulled. The paper gave away, revealing a beautiful necklace with a heart pendant on it. The five year old was shocked at the object that was being held by her hands. She smiled and her cheeks turned a deep scarlet. Fred, who had been sitting at their table, watched her reaction. He smiled to himself. He had been the one to give her the gift, spending a month's worth of allowance to get it.

_Flashback_

_As he walked through the jewellery department with his dad at the local store, he was going up to each display case and peering through the glass. At last, after half an hour of looking, he found the one. A silver necklace with a pink heart pendant. 'That's the one,' he had thought. He went around the counter to the cashier and asked,_

_"I would like to buy something," he said._

_"Oh? What would you like to buy young man?" the cashier questioned._

_Fred ran around to the display case and pressed his finger on the glass._

_"That one," he had said._

_"Trying to impress a girl of yours?" the cashier said, her voice full of happiness for the child._

_"Yeah," the small blonde replied, looking down at the floor, blushing._

_They walked back to the cash register and the cashier scanned the silvery object._

_"That will be $30.00 please," the lady said. _

_Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out numerous bills and coins. He dumped them on the counter and the cashier counted out the money needed. The cashier gave Fred the change and a small bag containing the necklace._

_"You take care of this necklace, okay?" she told him while giving him the objects. As he walked away with his dad, the cashier called out, "Good luck!" _

_When Fred got into his house, he kicked off his running shoes and ran to his mother._

_"Look what I bought today Mom!" he exclaimed._

_"Oh! That is very nice. Thank-you Sweetie!" his mother said warmly._

_"No! It's not for you! It's for Daphne!" he hollered._

_"Daphne?" his mother said, very confused._

_Fred's dad walked in and began to tell his wife who the girl was._

_"She's someone he met at school, and he fancies her quite a bit." Fred's dad explained._

_"Awww! My baby has his first crush!" Fred's mother cried._

_"Awww Mom!" Fred said very frustrated._

_End of Flashback_

Daphne walked towards the table, wearing her new necklace with pleasure. Fred noticed she was coming towards him, so he pretended to be colouring a picture of a car.

"Hi, Freddie!" she said.

The blood rose to Fred's cheeks and his heart slightly melted, because of the nickname she had for him. Daphne noticed Fred's rosy cheeks and quickly apologized.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"It's okay." he said. "I kind of like 'Freddie' anyway."

"If I call you Freddie, what do you call me?" she asked curiously.

"How about Daph?" he suggested.

"I really like that Freddie. I really like that."

Trying to tell her he liked her, he asked, "Is that a new necklace?"

"Yeah!"she exclaimed. "It was in my cubby! Did you see anyone put it in there?" she asked him.

"No," he lied.

"Oh." Her face fell, making Fred slightly uncomfortable, then the teacher walked to the front of the classroom and told the class,

"Take out your notebooks and a pencil class. Today we will be learning the letters of the alphabet!"

As the class took out their supplies, Fred and Daphne looked into each other's eyes for a split second, then got to work.


End file.
